callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mauser C96
The Mauser C96 is the starting pistol in the Zombies map Origins, included with the Apocalypse downloadable content for Call of Duty: Black Ops II ''and the Zombies Chronicles downloadable content for ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III. According to design documents, the prototype was created by Dr. Ludvig Maxis on January 5th 1915.https://youtu.be/Bn7ZnfBWDOY?t=7m30s Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies The Mauser C96 performs nearly identically to the M1911. It has very weak damage, taking multiple bullets to kill a single zombie even on the first rounds, medium firecap, a magazine of eight rounds and slight recoil. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the Boomhilda. It fires laser bolts with extremely high damage, and it gains an increased magazine, an ACOG Scope and a Suppressor. The Boomhilda is an extremely powerful weapon with a 50 round magazine, firing lasers similar to the blasts from the Ray Gun Mark II. Despite its power and the magazine capacity, however, ammunition concerns do arise, as the player only has two extra magazines, making the total starting ammunition a measly 150 bullets. The Boomhilda is a strong weapon in its own right, but is often overlooked compared to weapons such as the staffs and other weapons on the map, such as the KSG, the M1927, and the MG08/15, because the player can only receive the Mauser through digging, keeping it when starting the game, or respawning after death. Mauser C96 vs Boomhilda Attachments *ACOG Scope (when Pack-a-Punched) *Suppressor (when Pack-a-Punched) Gallery Mauser C96 BOII.png|The Mauser C96 in first person Mauser C96 ADS BOII.png|Aiming down the sights Mauser C96 reloading BOII.png|Reloading Mauser C96 cocking BOII.png|Cocking Mauser C96 third person BOII.png|Third-person view Boomhilda Origins BOII.png|The Pack-a-Punched Mauser C96, named Boomhilda Mauser C96 schematics BOII.jpg Mauser C96 ACOG Sight model BOII.png|Model of the unique ACOG Scope seen on Boomhilda Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies The Mauser C96 returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops III, performing nearly identically to the MR6. It features an edited model and a brighter finish. In Black Ops III, it is possible to Pack-a-Punch the Mauser C96 multiple times, allowing it to gain the Pack-a-Punch attachments (Blast Furnace, Dead Wire, Turned, Thunder Wall, Fireworks). This is the only starting weapon for which this is possible. Unlike its Black Ops II variant, which fires lasers identical to those from the Ray Gun Mark II, it fires blue lasers with sounds similar to those from a sniper rifle or the NX ShadowClaw. The Mauser C96 makes a brief appearance in the The Giant poster being held in a dual-wield manner by Edward Richtofen. Gallery Mauser C96 BO3.png|The Mauser C96 in Black Ops III Boomhilda BO3.png|The Boomhilda The Giant BOIII.jpg|Edward Richtofen can be seen using the Mauser C96 dual-wielded in The Giant's poster Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 The Mauser C96 makes a brief appearance in Black Ops 4, being held by Edward Richtofen in the poster of the Zombies map Blood of the Dead. Gallery BloodOfTheDead Poster BO4.jpg|The Mauser C96 held by Richtofen in the poster Trivia *"Boomhilda" is a reference to the Germanic mythological story of . However, it may also be a reference to the Mauser C96's nickname "broomhandle". *It is possible to carry a Boomhilda, and a Mauser that has been dug up. However when the second Mauser is Pack-a-Punched, the Boomhilda carried by the player will only receive more ammo, and the player loses their secondary weapon. *The Boomhilda will always use the empty reload animation in Black Ops II. This has been fixed in Black Ops III. However, in Black Ops III, when out of ammo, the charging handle will not lock back. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Handguns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Handguns